


The (Not Quite) Accident

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Humour, blakes 7 fanfic, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident happens in Avon's cabin. Cally is very interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Not Quite) Accident

"_I do not find this amusing_," said Avon in a dangerous, acid tone that suggested that he would flatten anyone who disagreed with him. It might have been a little more menacing if he wasn't currently communicating out of the mouth of an adorably soft teddy bear wearing something that looked suspiciously like his silver Alpha top with bunched up black pants and a cute little teleport bracelet on his wrist. The light of his cabin reflected silvery-white accents on his dark fur.

Cally was trying to resist the urge to pick him up from the floor and stroke his velvety fur. The cross look on his cute bear face made her giggle.

"Who is responsible for this monstrosity!?" demanded Avon-bear as he unsuccessfully adopted an intimidating pose with his furry paws on his hips.

Vila quickly put something behind his back while he tried to stifle a smirking giggling combination. Not too successfully. He sounded as if he was choking when he said, "It was an accident, Avon. Honest. The lady I bought it from swore that it's supposed to help make you more mellow. I thought…since you've been under a lot of stress…it might help."

The Avon-bear glared at him. Cally couldn't help it, she picked him up and planted a kiss on his cute little bear nose.

"Put me down this instant! And return me to my proper form!"

"Unfortunately, I can't," said Vila, trying to sound as apologetic as he wasn't feeling at the moment. "The woman said the effect lasts forty-eight hours."

Avon-bear began struggling to get free, nearly causing Cally to drop him.

Vila said with warning, “Uh, Cally you’d better be careful, he might have teeth.”

The Avon-bear said with an angry snarl, “Why don’t you come here and find out!”

Vila began backing himself out of the glare-line of the cute little bear. "I'll just…go back down and see if she has an idea how to reverse it before that, shall I?"

Vila could barely hear Cally calling after him as he escaped the room, "Take your time."

Avon-bear looked suspiciously at Cally as the door to his cabin slid closed. He demanded again, "Put me down this instant!" Even his voice sounded cute. It had a soft growling quality to it.

"I like you like this," said Cally. She began caressing his downy fur.

Avon-bear was about to do some more vigorous struggling but instead he stopped moving and his eyes widened. What Cally was doing was…very pleasurable. He sincerely hoped that teddy bears didn't blush and was glad that this form didn't include all the anatomically correct parts. Although he could almost swear that he could feel some stirrings around the appropriate, or inappropriate areas. This was a scientific curiosity best left unexplored. Or it could be his imagination. It was getting a bit hot too. Though that might be because of all the fur. He said to her, "We can discuss this when I am back to my proper form."

"I doubt if you will be this soft again in your proper form." She continued stroking his furry body.

"That is also something we can discuss." Avon-bear realized with shock that Vila's lady shopkeeper had been right. He was feeling uncharacteristically mellow and his soft growling voice was threatening to become a low rumble of pleasure.

"Vila said that the effect lasts forty-eight hours. I doubt if he's going to come back one minute before that."

Avon-bear said wryly, "I think you're right."

Cally sighed, stopped petting him and put him down on the table. It wouldn't be right to force her attentions on him while he was a helpless teddy bear. "What do you want to do in the meantime?"

Cally could swear that there was a twinkle in his bear eyes as he said, "Vila left the machine here. There should be enough charge in it for one more use. Call it in the interest of scientific curiosity."


End file.
